The present disclosure generally relates to the field of building electrical systems and more specifically to building electrical systems including utility power sources and standby power sources. Standby power systems are generally configured to provide backup power to electrical loads in the event of a utility power failure. The transfer between the utility power source and the standby power source (such as a generator, engine driven generator, battery backup, solar or alternate energy source) is facilitated by an automatic transfer switch.
Presently, the transfer of the power supply from the utility source to the standby power source is carried out by a transfer switch that is positioned in a location between an existing utility meter housing and a distribution panel. The existing utility meter housing includes a meter socket that receives an electricity meter for measuring the amount of electricity consumed by the home or business. In typical installations, the transfer switch is mounted at or near either the utility meter housing or at or near the distribution panel. The installation of the transfer switch is a complicated process, often including isolation of the ground wires from the neutral wires within the distribution panel (breaker box), and relocation of the neutral-ground bonding point. Electrical codes require that all neutrals in a house or building electrical system be bonded to ground at the closest point to the service entrance disconnect. Accordingly, when installing a transfer switch into an existing house between the utility meter housing and the distribution panel, an electrician will have to isolate the ground wires and neutral wires in the electrical distribution panel to their individual terminal strips and connect them to the corresponding ground and neutral terminals within the transfer switch panel. Once complete, the electrician will then be required to relocate the neutral-ground bonding point from its previous location (within the distribution panel) to the transfer switch panel as this is now the closest panel to the service entrance disconnect. This can be a time consuming process. The time required to install a transfer switch between the utility meter housing and the distribution panel can be between 2 and 4 hours and requires trained electricians, which can be costly for the home or business owner.